


Lost

by yellowflickerbeats



Series: Daughters [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflickerbeats/pseuds/yellowflickerbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cursed Storybrooke, Lacey and Mr. Gold meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote that is a part of the daughters verse. this takes place during the twenty-eight year curse, meaning that this event actually never happened. it was just a fake memory for belle, but it was still interesting to write. I hope you enjoy!

She has mad. Furious. Angry. Sad. Disappointed. 

_Heartbroken._

Lacey knew they might not have lasted after school ended, but she hadn’t expected him to do what he did. They had been dating for four years, all through high school. _She loved him._ She would have given him _everything._ Then, a few days after the excitement from graduation settled, it happened. He explained that he had met someone else, someone that would make him more happy than she ever would. Someone named Anastasia, with blonde hair and breathtaking eyes.

Lacey was heartbroken. And she _hated_ Will Scarlet.

She was so upset that she couldn’t see through the tears as she walked down the streets of Storybrooke. It was late and the moon had taken over, but she didn’t want to go home. She didn’t want to be anywhere.

She thought about going to the Rabbit Hole, to drown her sorrows in thick alcohol. But she knew that wasn’t an option. She was underage and didn’t have anyone to buy drinks for her. So she continued walking down the street, her tears becoming heavier as her thoughts ran rampant. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this, especially not anyone she knew. 

Somehow, her feet took her to the one place in town she had never visited before, to the one person she didn’t know. 

\- - 

The bell to the pawnshop rang out and Lacey slammed the door behind her. Behind the front desk stood Mr. Gold, the town pawnbroker and one of the scariest figures in town. They had seen each other in passing, but there was no point for them to actually contact each other. The noise caused him to look up and a confused expression formed on his face.

“Miss French,” he stated, “what are you doing here?” he finished, using his cane to step away from behind the front desk to confront her in the middle of the room. He must have noticed her swollen eyes, but he didn’t say anything.

 

Lacey choked back another sob and shrugged her shoulders, glancing around the room. “I don’t know,” she muttered while wiping angrily at her face. This was such a bad idea.

“You look like you could use a drink,” he said quietly, causing Lacey to look up. She quickly nodded but then paused, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m only eighteen,” she muttered, taking a small step closer to Mr. Gold. He merely shrugged at her words before turning on his heels to head towards the back. He nodded his head towards the back of his shop. “I won’t tell if you don’t,” he answered which resulted in a smile from Lacey. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

\- - 

A couple of hours and a bottle of whiskey later, Lacey’s tears had long since faded. Now, she just sat on the counter in the back of Mr. Gold’s shop laughing at one of his jokes. They were both pretty drunk, but Lacey was enjoying herself. She had no idea that the same Mr. Gold who intimidated everyone in town actually had a sense of humor. 

“That didn’t happen! You’re lying!” Lacey said through her laughter. He stood off to her side and was telling her a story about the one time he had ran into Mayor Mills only to find her locked out of her car. She was so desperate to get it open that she had grabbed his cane and smashed it open. It wasn’t actually that _funny,_ but the way he told it is what got Lacey laughing. 

“Trust me, dearie. It did,” he said with widened eyes and a head nod. Lacey smiled and busted out laughing again before jumping off the table. She walked over to where he was standing and grabbed a hold of his tie, the widest smile spread across her face. “I don’t believe you,” she said, biting down on her lip. He stared down at her, his hands hanging by his side. 

He coughed and turned in an attempt to wiggle out of her embrace. All of a sudden, the light hearted feeling that filled the room was gone. Now, it was filled with awkward tension. Lacey frowned. “Mr. Gold,” she murmured, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

He quickly shook his head. “You should be getting home, Miss French,” he said quietly, grabbing their empty glasses to put away, “it’s late.” Lacey furrowed her brows. She didn’t want to leave. A sigh escaped her lips before she decided to muster up some courage.

“I had my heart broken today, you know,” she said with a small sniffle. “My boyfriend, Will, broke up with me. Well, more like left me for someone else, but still,” she stated quietly, looking down at her feet. She wasn’t sure why she was telling him this stuff. Part of her had hoped talking about it would make her feel better, but a different part of her had more devious motives. She didn’t want to leave the shop just yet. She didn’t want to leave _Gold._

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he answered, finally pausing to look at her again. He knew it wouldn’t help, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. What does one say in a situation like this?

Lacey shook her head at him. “I just want to _forget_ it ever happened,” she spoke slowly and seductively, a plan already hatched in her drunken head. She knew what she wanted, and it wasn’t Will Scarlet. She moved her feet so she was standing in front of him once again. She raised her heels and without another thought, she pressed her lips to his. It took a few moments, but he eventually reciprocated it, causing Lacey to smile. She pulled back with the intention of removing her blouse and skirt, but he caught her arm, causing her to look up into his pleading eyes.

“Lacey,” he murmured, and it was the first time he had said her name out loud, “are you sure about this?” he questioned with an arched eyebrow. She smiled instantly and began unbuttoning her blouse. 

“Yes,” she said softly. That was all Gold needed to hear before he was leaning down to kiss her lips again.

\- -

No. No. No. No. No. This couldn’t be happening. _No._

Lacey choked back a sob as she stared down at the pregnancy test she had just taken. No. 

How could she have been so stupid? How could _they_ have been so stupid? It was a drunk mistake. She knew she had messed up that night, but both her and Gold agreed to put it behind them. They’d pretend it had never happened. Of course, neither of them could have imagined it would lead to Lacey being _pregnant._

No. No. No. No. No. 

Lacey began pacing around the tiny bathroom that connected to her bedroom. She had her friend Ruby pick up the test for her, because she could not imagine picking it up herself. The town would have gone ballistic with gossip. 

They’d still be able to though, considering a pregnancy was going to be hard to hide.

She leaned back against the wall and exhaled slowly. She had options, she realized. Some of them she threw right out the window, because she would never dare harm her child. But there were others, like adoption. 

Then there was the issue of the father, she remembered. She knew for a fact that her own father would disown her on the spot if she told him who the true father was. She could always say it was Will’s, but they never actually did anything. Plus, she didn’t want to lie. But at the same time, she couldn’t tell the truth. Unless Gold was onboard with it as well. 

The thought reminded her of her estranged one-night stand and she knew where she needed to go. Lacey bagged the positive pregnancy test and shoved it underneath the sink, far enough back so that no one would see it. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her house in the direction of midtown.

\- - 

Lacey burst into the pawnshop to find Mr. Gold standing behind the front desk. Just like always. She felt the urge to smile but resisted, knowing this wasn’t supposed to be a good thing.

Mr. Gold lifted his head at the sound of the bell and caught the sight of her standing there. He looked as if he wanted to smile, but couldn’t. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be here. It was part of their deal they made after parting that night. 

“Hey,” she said as she set her purse down on one of the counters. She wanted to turn around and run out, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t outrun the inevitable. 

“Hey,” he said in reply, stepping out from behind the desk. He walked slowly with his cane to the main section of the room. “How can I help you?” he questioned, trying to maintain a sense of professionalism. Lacey wanted to laugh, but it wouldn’t do any good. The nerves made Lacey’s stomach churn, but she had to tell him.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out with no emotion attached to the words. It was just fact at this point. 

Gold stood there silently for a long time before maneuvering his feet so he was standing behind the front desk again. “Leave,” he muttered angrily, refusing to look at her. 

Lacey blinked at his words. Was he joking? “What?” she questioned, a small laugh escaping with her words. He couldn’t be serious right now.

“ _Leave,_ ” he said again, this time more aggressively. The message was clear now. Lacey nodded and grabbed her purse before pushing her way out of the pawnshop. She waited until she was a block away before letting her tears fall. What was she going to do?


End file.
